Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles include one or more electric machines powered by batteries. The electric machines can selectively drive the vehicle. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively by an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include all-electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The electric machines of some electrified vehicles can be used as generators to generate electric power. The electric power is used to charge batteries. In addition to electric machines and batteries, electrified vehicles can include many other components and fluids. Some electrified vehicles, such as HEVs, include internal combustion engines.